


Surveillance

by Sed



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/pseuds/Sed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn volunteers to take over for a sick security guard at Encom, and ends up catching Alan and Lora misbehaving at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tunatastic's prompt.

It wasn’t like Flynn hadn’t ever accidentally caught employees making out before. He’d walked in on them, overheard them; being the boss gave him access to everything, and apparently that included the private lives of his employees when they decided waiting until the end of the day was just too much.  
  
He never expected to catch Lora and Alan, though.  
  
It was the middle of the day, and Flynn had volunteered to relieve one of the security guards after he came down with a stomach virus. Flynn liked to try out different jobs; it gave him a good sense of how his new company worked from a perspective other than a cubicle or the top floor. At least, that was what he told everyone else. In reality he just liked to get away from the monotony of being the boss. Helicopter rides and press conferences were great—it was the other shit that he couldn’t stand. _Paperwork_.  
  
When he’d entered the security office he found himself facing a bank of glass screens, each corresponding to its own adjacent VCR. They were four high and at least a dozen wide, covering the exits, labs, and server rooms from every angle, and then giving a general view of the offices. One screen in particular covered a rarely-used break room on the upper floors. The adjacent office was being renovated—Flynn was starting to wonder if he shouldn’t just move the company into a whole new building, given all the problems they found just knocking out a single wall—and the surveillance feed from that room _should_ have been off. Apparently it wasn’t, and apparently Alan and Lora had decided that would be a great place to take a break during lunch hours.  
  
Their idea of a break involving shirtless necking against the front of a vending machine, of course. Alan was stripped from neck to belt, except for his tie, which Lora had wound around her wrist. She was… was she biting his shoulder? Flynn was staring so intently at the screen, the entire building could have been on fire and he wouldn’t have noticed. Lora, meanwhile, had her skirt hiked up around her waist; one leg wrapped around Alan’s hip, the other curled around his leg. She was moaning, though Flynn couldn’t hear it—but he knew. Her shirt was off, too; unfortunately Alan’s body obscured her breasts, which Flynn thought was a damn shame.  
  
It never occurred to him not to watch. Well, maybe it did for a moment, but he stomped on that nagging voice and asserted that they were in _his_ building, after all. He lowered himself to the rolling chair and set his elbows on the desk. Man, they were really going at it. Alan was grinding against Lora—Flynn realized with a sound that would have been embarrassing if anyone could hear it that they were not _just_ necking. A slight shift in movement from Alan revealed that his belt was undone, and his pants were open.  
  
They were having sex against a vending machine in a break room.  
  
The first thing Flynn thought after that realization was that he’d never again be able to watch someone get their lunch from that machine without laughing. The second thought was that he really, really wished he could be there to hear the sounds they were making.  
  
 _They?_  
  
Yeah, he decided after a moment of questionably deep self-analysis—both of them. Alan was a good looking guy, after all. What was there to be ashamed of?  
  
And the way his ass flexed each time he thrust into Lora was… well, Flynn found it easily made up for not being able to see Lora’s breasts. A moment later that didn’t matter anyway, as Alan lifted Lora higher against the glass front of the machine, giving Flynn a great view of everything but the actual action. He nodded in approval and scooted closer. Lora had her hands around Alan’s shoulders, and she was clawing at him hard enough that Flynn could see the welts left behind in Alan’s skin.  
  
He wondered, if it was wrong to watch his friends have sex, was it wrong to jerk off while watching his friends have sex? There was really no way they’d ever know…  
  
Fortunately his hand made the decision for him, and Flynn registered only mild shock when he looked down to find he was already rubbing his hand along the side of his dick, through his pants. It was only fair—to himself—to keep going at that point.  
  
Really, it was.  
  
And they _were_ on the clock.  
  
It wasn’t like he hadn’t ever watched porn, but for obvious reasons it was very different watching Alan give it to Lora like they’d both been deprived of human contact. Flynn found himself making comments at the screen, one hand rubbing a hole in his jeans as he pulled at his zipper and button with the other. When he finally took himself in hand he breathed a sigh of relief and got busy.  
  
Alan carried Lora over to the table and draped her across the top, and Flynn almost sobbed in joy, hand working overtime beneath the desk. Lora swept her arms along the table and gripped the edge above her head, breasts bouncing in time to each powerful thrust, and her lip pinned between her teeth—he remembered watching her do that when they’d been together. Alan had her thighs in his hands, pulling her toward him even as he pushed forward. The table was rocking like it wanted to fall over, and Flynn could only imagine the racket they were making. No wonder they chose an empty floor. It was only good luck that the contractors were busy at a union meeting. Of course, Alan would have known that, so maybe it was less about luck and more about good planning. The luck was Flynn’s for stumbling across the results.  
  
He would have to remember to find the guard responsible for shutting off that camera and give him a raise for not doing his job.  
  
Alan was close. Flynn could tell from the way he was moving; that steady series of quick thrusts, trying to maintain the feeling that was carrying him to the edge. He looked like he was barely breathing, but in contrast Lora was going wild. Flynn remembered _that,_ too. Once she got going, man, she really got into it. She had a hand between her legs, fingering herself, and apparently that was all Alan needed. He went still for a moment, and then rocked into her hard, moving the table a good half a foot by the time he was done. Lora was twitching her leg and arching off the tabletop. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that she’d enjoyed herself.  
  
Flynn was pretty close to finished, too. He watched Alan pull Lora into a kiss, one hand playing at her breasts as his lips left hers and trailed a line down her neck. Alan was still hard. Good god, Flynn really wanted to get to know that man better. Five months was clearly not enough time to _really_ get familiar. He came with a shout, and snapped his mouth shut quickly to avoid alerting anyone and turning a very hot session of voyeurism into a very awkward session of getting to know the boss a little _too_ well. Meanwhile, on the screen Alan was searching for Lora’s shirt, and Flynn secretly hoped they would just forego it all and go back to work topless.  
  
When he was done he took a deep, almost painful breath, then let it out and sat up. A short-lived flash of guilt flickered across his radar, but he dismissed it in favor of congratulating himself for a job well done. There was no way they would ever know, anyway. He tucked himself back into his pants and looked down at the floor.  
  
Well. That would need to be cleaned.  
  
He opened a few cabinets and managed to find a bottle of Windex and some paper towels. A less considerate boss might only wipe it up—not Kevin Flynn. When that was done he checked his watch; only ten minutes until the next security shift started. He could duck out early, it wasn’t like they would undergo a hostile breach of security in the next few minutes. With one last look at the screens to ensure that everything was running smoothly, he opened the door and slipped out into the hall.  
  
Then he went back and pulled the tape from the VCR.


End file.
